Academy for Alices
by BubblyReika
Summary: An AU where Ruka Nogi is the transferee while Mikan Sakura is Natsume Hyuuga's best friend.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guuuuys! Sorryyy. It took me so long to update, though more like write a new story. As you can see, I planned to rewrite the Academy of Alices eventhough there was only two chapters. So here it is.**

 **Warnings:** AU, unbeta'd, wrong grammar, OOC

 ** _Prologue_**

A blond boy kept pacing outside the room labeled as 'Class A'. He stops for a few seconds then resumes his pacing.

Though if one looked close enough, they will see the nervousness in the boy's face. His brows furrowed, a slight flush in his cheeks, sky blue eyes kept darting at the wooden door in front of him, and his full mouth parted slightly because of the deep breaths he's been doing every five seconds.

Well, maybe it's an exaggeration.

Still, one can clearly feel the waves of nervousness he's currently feeling.

Why was he nervous, you ask?

It is the first day of school! Well, _his_ first day of school. His mom transferred him to a prestigious school for someone like him. Someone with an Alice.

Not even the cute bunny in his arms helped him in his nervousness.

He was never good with people. After all, they just want to be friends with him because of his face and money. If not for his animal friends, he would be lonely.

Thank Kami-sama for his Alice. The Animal Pheromone Alice where he can attract the animals to the point that he can ask them to do what he wants.

He took a final deep breath as he listens for his cue.

 _"...you're going to have a new classmate, please treat him kindly, okay?"_

 _This is it._ He thought. _The start of my story. And I sure hope that it will not be boring as the previous ones._

 _My name is Ruka Nogi. An average 10 year old with a not-so-average ability. I have the Animal Pheromone Alice. Join me in my story as I witnessed the events that will change my life forever._

 _Here in the **Academy for Alices.**_

 _The Alice Academy._


	2. 01: First Day

**Rika's Note:**

Hiiii. So sorry for the long _long long_ wait. I've been busy with schoolworks! I swear, when the vacation comes, I'll definitely spent majority of my time updating this and posting new stories!

 **Warning:** AU, Out of Character, wrong grammars, unbeta'd

 **Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own the anime nor the manga, Gakuen Alice. I'm just a regular girl, you know?

 **Replies:**

 **To Dianne Okashi chan. **Aww! Thank you! And I knooow! Ruka's just adorbs and I just had to make the story, his POV's! *squeals*

 **To LoireStar. **Thank you very much! The idea of Mikan and Ruka, switching places, has been going in my head for a while. So I made a story of it! *grins*

 **To Wind of SilentBell. **Hmm. It's a secret! *giggles* You'll know it soon, though. Thank you for the review!

 **To Guest. **Hi! Thank you for the review! And I'm sorry for the _super_ late update. I hope you like it! *smiles*

Without further ado!

 **XxX**

Ruka Nogi looked on towards his reflection in the mirror. He was inside of the changing room that Narumi Anjou, his would-be homeroom teacher, left him in.

He only gave Ruka a set of uniform to change into before walking away, saying that he'll be back in a few.

Ruka merely blinked at the peculiar behaviour. Instead, he obediently changed to his new uniform.

Starting today, he will be a student of Alice Academy. A school for an Alice like him.

He was not really surprised. It was supposed to happen. His parents knew it too. Still, he'll miss them and the life outside of the gates.

He pulled his collar for the nth time, picking at the imaginary wedgie that only he can see. He kept straightening his shirt, and as if that wasn't enough, he kept arranging his hair.

For what? He didn't know. He supposed it was just some nerves. After all, it is _his_ first day of school.

He almost jumped out of fright when someone knocked on the door. Ruka can feel the erratic beating of his heart.

"Ruka-kun? Are you done changing?" The voice of his overly perky would-be homeroom teacher asked.

Ruka took a deep breath. He opened the door and stepped outside. "Hai. I am done, sensei." He answered politely.

"Well then," Narumi-sensei's smile widened. "Off we go to your new classmates! Isn't that exciting?" He gushed enthusiastically.

Ruka gave a nervous smile and nodded once. As they walked towards the classrooms, he can't help but gaze towards the enormous buildings and lush greenery the academy had. It was truly an amazing school.

As he looked around, he caught sight of two person in the sakura tree at the front of a building. They were in a uniform like his, but one was obviously a girl. They looked like they're resting. Sleeping, even. Well, Ruka can't know for sure.

Why?

Well, it's because of their masks. Masks that cover their whole face. The boy, the same age as him he presumed, was sitting and leaning his back to the tree. He's wearing a black cat mask, but he could tell that the boy had messy raven hair.

Ruka's gaze went to the other, the girl. She was lying her head to the boy's lap. Her auburn hair splayed out messily around her. A white cat mask hid her face from the view.

There was something peaceful and melancholy in the scene. He thought as he looked on the boy's hands that was holding a lock of an auburn hair, the boy's coat was used to cover the girl's short skirt.

Narumi noticed where his gaze went and his smile shortened a bit. He took a hold of Ruka's shoulder and guided him towards the inside of a building.

Ruka took one last look towards the two.

As they continued their walk, Ruka gathered his courage to ask. "Ne, Narumi-sensei? Who are those two, the ones in the sakura tree?"

He saw how Narumi's eyes dimmed. "Those two are some of your classmates. I'm sure you'll meet them eventually." He dismissed the topic as they're finally here, in front of the classroom. Class B.

Ruka couldn't help but be curious as to the identity of the two. Clearly, the two was a taboo for the homeroom teacher. It was like the very subject of them hurt him and there was no cure. He swallowed the urge to ask, it was not yet time.

"So, Ruka-kun I'll enter first okay? Just wait here for a moment." Narumi-sensei told him. He only nodded in response.

He can feel his palms becoming sweaty. The erratic beating of his heart were coming back, like a bunch of elephants running a marathon inside him. Saying he's nervous is an understatement. Not even the cute bunny in his arms could relaxed his mind.

"...you'll have a new classmate starting today! Please treat him kindly, okay?" He heard inside.

Three. Two. One.

"You may now come in, Ruka-kun."

Aaaand that was his cue. He took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. The sound of creaking can be heard as the occupants of the room went quiet. He knows that they're staring at _him._ He can practically feel it.

He walked towards the center, beside their homeroom teacher. He then faced his classmates. There were friendly faces, but the majority were girls with eyes in heart shape.

Their homeroom teacher is interesting, for a lack of better term. He is Narumi Anjou. Hmm. From what Ruka observed, their sensei is the easy-going type and he seems fond of err... flashy clothes. He seems to also like pretty faces, judging by the way he's overjoyed in meeting him earlier.

Narumi-sensei looked on expectantly as if to say _go on_.

Ruka petted the bunny in his arms to calm his nerves.

He bit his lip before speaking, "I... I'm Ruka Nogi. I have the Animal Pheromone Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He ended with a hesitant smile.

Phew! His classmates seems to like his introduction, judging from their friendly smiles. Though it seems like it's not the only thing they like, judging from the blushes that came with their smiles.

Ruka sweatdropped at that. It's only the first day and he's already going to have some fangirls. He gotta have to thank his dashing good looks for that. It's sarcasm, by the way.

His eyes roamed around his classmates. It stopped when he saw a pair of familiar eyes. They were a pair of amethyst orbs, twinkling brightly like stars, in response to her expressionless face.

 _Hotaru._ He thought. _Still the same as ever._

He tore his gaze away from her as he heard Narumi-sensei spoke. "Your seatmate's going to be Imai-chan, Nogi-kun."

Thank Kami-sama. He felt a sense of relief blossoming within him. It was his very first friend. At least, he thought they were friends. You can't really tell with Hotaru. Well, he'll still thank Kami-sama because his seatmate isn't one of his _admirers_ , if you could call them that.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Narumi-sensei said as he put on a dramatic sunglasses and proceeded on twirling away.

Ruka sweatdropped, along with several others. He's starting to question the sanity of the school.

 _What an eventful first day._ Ruka thought to himself.

 _...and it was only starting._

 **Fin.**

 **Rika's Note:** Hehe! Sorry guys! I know it's too short but I can't resist ending the chapter here!

Oh well! Look out for the next one okay?

 **Next Chapter:** 02: Hotaru


	3. 02: Hotaru

**Rika's Note:** Hellooooo!! Here is the continuation of Ruka's first day at Alice Academy! I hope you'll like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime nor the manga, Gakuen Alice. Neither do the characters. *sulks*

 **Warnings:** AU, Out of Character, wrong grammars, unbeta'd

 **Replies:**

 **To SailorCandy. **Hiii! Thank you for the review~! And about your assumption, we'll see about that. *winks* Just kidding~! Ruka and Hotaru is one of my favorite ships in Gakuen Alice, just behind Mikan and Natsume. Yay!

 **To dreamcapturer. **Oh my goooosh! *squeals* Thank youuuu! Mikan and Natsume were just the cutest couple in Gakuen Alice! Expect more Natsume x Mikan scenes in the future! Thank you for the review~

 **Onto the chapter!**

 *****

 **02: Hotaru**

 *****

Ruka swallowed nervously. He petted the fur of the white bunny in his arms to calm his nerves.

Why, you ask?

Well, majority of the girls looked like they're going to go for a kill. Like a hunter eyeing its prey.

Before he could even take one step to go to his assigned seat, all hell break loose.

"Kyaaaah! Ruka-sama!"

"Please go out with me!"

"No! Marry me, Ruka-sama!"

"Make me your princess, Ruka-ouji!"

They were immediately at his side, swarming him with their affection much to his dismay.

Ruka sweatdropped at their comments, especially at the last one. _Prince? Princess? Seriously?_ He thought, a bit weirded out. Although he may look like a prince, (thanks to the genes he inherited from his parents) finding _his princess_ isn't high in his priority list in the moment. For goodness' sake, they were only ten year olds, barely a teen.

 **Baka!**

 **Baka!**

 **Baka!**

In three seconds flat, the girls were now lying in the floor attacked by some kind of gun.

He sighed in relief. "Thank you, Hotaru." He met her gaze as he smiled in appreciation. He knew it was her. After all, he'd been hit by the same gun a few times back then.

Hotaru stared at him blankly. "Who are you?"

Ruka felt his heart breaking. His first friend didn't even remember him. He hoped that she was just kidding or something. "Hotaru..." He trailed off, not sure what to say. He couldn't hide the disappointment and hurt that he currently feels.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Don't talk to me." She said before walking away.

Dejected, Ruka walked towards his assigned seat just beside Hotaru. She didn't pay him any attention. She only focused on the invention in front of her.

Ruka sighed sadly. _Why must it be like this? Hotaru..._

He suddenly remembered how they met.

 **[Flashback]**

She was the transferee back then. Naturally, she doesn't have any friends. But then, at the first day, she made it pretty clear that she do not want any friends.

How did he came to this conclusion, you ask?

Well, others tried to approach her and talked to her but sadly their efforts went to waste. She'll just look at them without any expression in her face.

At first, Ruka was intimidated at her demeanor. It was only natural. She was not responding to anyone's questions unless it was from a teacher's. She was not talking to anyone at all, simply sitting contently in her seat, looking blankly outside the window.

Though one day, while Ruka was in the park wanting some time to play with his animal friends, imagine his surprise when he also found Hotaru there.

She was sitting in a bench, at the far side. She looked closely at the other kids playing a game. To Ruka, she looked like a normal girl at that time, not the expressionless girl he knew from school. Deep down, Hotaru is expressing herself but not in a way that anyone will see it.

Her eyes were staring longingly, like she was deprived of her chance to be a child.

It was sad to see her like that.

Just then, Ruka felt a sense of connection between the two of them. It's like they were the different sides of a same coin.

Since then, he always approached Hotaru in school. Mostly, he was just ignored. But there are times when Hotaru responded and that made him so happy.

Time pass by, their relationship was pretty much the same with a major improvement. There are times when Hotaru shows that she does, in fact, care for him. She's still the same quiet, expressionless girl he knew, though.

They were friends, at least Ruka thought they were.

Those times stopped abruptly after Hotaru left without saying goodbye.

 **[End of Flashback]**

Guess, he now knew why Hotaru left. She came to this academy. He didn't know she was an Alice though. She didn't even tell him. Well, considering that he was also an Alice and didn't tell Hotaru this little fact, he supposed he could not complain in not knowing.

He just wished that they'll be friends again.

He wonders what happened for her to act like this. She's always like this though. He contradicted himself with a sweatdrop.

But still, Hotaru pretended that she didn't know him when in fact, she _did_ know him.

 _Just why are you avoiding me and pretending like you don't know me, Hotaru?_

Ruka sighed heavily at that.

 *****

 **End of Chapter 02**

 *****

 **Rika's Note:**

Hiiii. What do you think of this chapter? Let me know on your reviews, okay?? It was a bit short, I know. *sweatdrops* Sorry for that! *bows*

Thank you for those who put this story in their favorites and alerts!!

 **Next Chapter:** 03: Newbie Initiation?


	4. 03: Newbie Initiation?

**Rika's Note:** So here's the third chapter! It's still a continuation of Ruka's first day! I wonder when will it end. . .

 **Disclaimer:** As usual, I do not own the anime and manga, Gakuen Alice. *sighs*

 **Warnings:** AU, Out Of Character, wrong grammars, unbeta'd

 **Replies:**

 **To Animelover1396. **You're welcome! Sorry if you guys waited too long! *sweatdrops* I'll try to update weekly. Keyword: _try_. Haha! Anyway, thank you for the review~

 **To BlackZ3r0. **Oh thank you! *smiles* Well, about the updating schedule, I'll try to do it weekly so stay tuned, okay? Thank you for the review~!

Here's the Chapter 3! Enjoy!

 **... ... ...**

 **03: Newbie Initiation?**

 **... ... ...**

While Ruka was busy sulking in his mind, he was approached by a boy, the same age as him, wearing a rounded spectacles.

He didn't really notice him until the boy was in front of his seat. Ruka looked at him with curiosity as the boy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Nogi-kun." He started with a friendly tone. "I'm Yuu Tobita, but you can call me Iinchou. I am the class representative and the others started calling me that for that very reason." He explained with a shy smile.

Ruka nodded shyly in response. "It's nice to meet you too, Iinchou." He tentatively smiled.

"If you need any help, you can always ask me and I'll gladly help you." Iinchou offered.

Ah. Iinchou seems really nice. He could easily become one of his friends here. "Thank you." Ruka answered, smiling. "By the way, what's—"

 _SLAM!_

Ruka didn't get to ask his question as it was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened so rudely.

The effect was instant. The noisy and boisterous classroom became deathly silent. It was like _one wrong move or you'll be dead_ kind of thing.

Despite being uneasy about the situation, Ruka couldn't help but to look towards the doorway. He was curious of the person who could make the entire class silent.

He was wrong though. It was not only _a person_ but _two_ of them. A girl and a boy, probably around his age or so.

And that's not all. . .

The most noticeable thing is they're wearing _masks_. Yes, masks that covers their whole face. He could only identify them through their hair color and their different yet same masks.

The boy was in front with an air of indifference around him. His raven hair were messy and a bit spiky at the tips. A black cat mask covers his whole face from being seen. He was standing casually, both hands were inside his pockets. Yet he gave off a vibe that Ruka couldn't decipher. It was scary to say the least.

The girl was behind the said boy. Long auburn hair framed her face until the middle of her back where it was curled gently. Her face, just like the boy, adorned the same design mask but instead of a black cat, hers were white. If the boy earlier was a mystery, the girl was even more so. Ruka didn't know what to make of her.

The entire class could only looked on as the two figures made their way towards the back of the classroom.

 _"They're both wearing their masks!"_

 _"Oh no! That explains why—"_

 _"They're being punished again, huh?"_

Whispers broke out as soon as the pair took their seat.

Ruka's eyes widened at the last statement. _Punished?_ They're being punished? He furrowed a brow. How? And why are they being punished?

 _Just what did they do . . . ?_

Ah! Come to think of it, they are the ones that he saw earlier! The ones at the sakura tree! Narumi-sensei said that they're his classmates.

"O-Ohayou, Yukihira-chan, Hyuuga-kun." Iinchou tentatively greeted the pair.

 _Hyuuga_ didn't even acknowledged the said greeting while _Yukihira_ merely nodded in response.

Ruka couldn't help but to admire Iinchou. He could easily speak with the frightening pair. It feels like there is a unwritten rule that he should not speak with them, _especially_ when they're wearing their masks.

"We have a transferee today. He's Ruka Nogi-kun." Iinchou introduced him.

Ruka shivered slightly as he could practically feel their gazes, nevermind seeing it as it was covered by their masks.

"A transferee, huh . . ." He heard the girl muttered out. "Hey, what's your Alice?" Yukihira queried him. Her voice . . . were _devoid_ of any emotions.

It was saddening, to say the least.

"A-Animal Pheromone Alice." He managed to stutter out as politely as he could.

The girl hummed in reply.

"Proceed as usual." A cold voice stated. It was from the boy. And what did he say. . . ? _Proceed as usual . . . ?_ What does that mean?

"Hai, Hyuuga-kun." Iinchou murmured, a bit sad.

Ruka turned to him. "What does that mean?" He whispered. He can feel that it has something to do with him.

"I'm sorry, Nogi-kun. Class B always have this kind of initiation for the transferees." He explained with an apologetic smile.

"Initiation?" Ruka questioned, worry evident in his face. He didn't know that there'll be an initiation of some kind when he enrolled here!

"Don't worry. You'll just show us how your Alice works." Iinchou let out a small smile.

Ruka let out a sigh of relief at that statement. Oh. So he just need to show them his Alice. Now that's _something_ he could do.

He gazed at the pair again. Only to find them, sleeping. Based from their position, it looks like they're sleeping. Yukihira leaned on Hyuuga's shoulder while Hyuuga leaned on her head. He merely presumed as no one can say for sure if they're sleeping because of the mask that covers their whole face.

He suddenly wondered what they look like without the masks.

The noisiness of the room earlier came back but it was more, _dare he say it,_ controlled or something.

"Iinchou," He called out. "Who are they?"

Ruka could feel that the pair were held in high regard in the classroom.

"You mean the two of them?" Iinchou smiled wistfully as he pointedly look at the said two.

He nodded in response.

"They were the only two students who were Special Stars in the Elementary Division."

 _Special Stars?_ Ruka wondered.

"Hyuuga-kun has the Fire Alice while Yukihira-chan has the Nullification Alice and the Ice Alice."

Ruka gaped at that. _Two Alices? Whoa!_

"They're Natsume Hyuuga-kun and Mikan Yukihira-chan."

 **... ... ...**

 **End of 03: Newbie Initiation?**

 **... ... ...**

 **Rika's Note:**

Hiiii! What do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review~ I like to know what you guys think of my story!

Thank you for those who put this story in their favorites and alerts! I really really _really_ appreaciate it. Hehe.

I'll probably update next week. Stay tuned okay?

 **Next chapter:** 04: Animal Pheromone


	5. 04: Animal Pheromone

**A/N:** Sooooo, here's the part of Ruka's _initiation._ It's still Ruka's first day in Alice Academy, btw. What an eventful first day, no?

 **Disclaimer:** I'm just a regular girl. I couldn't possibly own the anime/manga. How I wish though. *pouts*

 **Warnings:** AU, Out of Character, wrong grammars, unbeta'd

 **Replies:**

 **Animelover1396:** Hello again! Honestly, I wasn't going to add the initiation part. *sweatdrops* But I suddenly had this, what you could call, a lightbulb moment! You'll see it in this chapter, if not, in the next one. Haha!

 **lemonfactoryxx:** Waaah! Thank you so much! *bows* What you said is actually part of the reason why I wrote this, so that it's more uh . . . _refreshing_ you could say. XD

 **yian17:** Hi! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the update, I hope you enjoy it! Aww, and thank you so much! *smiles*

So, here's the 4th chapter! Enjoy!

 **XxX**

 **04: Animal Pheromone**

 **XxX**

An hour passed but still there are no teachers in sight. It seems like they'll have the whole day for themselves.

 _Is this normal?_ Ruka thought but then, he sweatdropped as he contradicted himself. _Well, being an Alice isn't exactly normal either._

Shaking his head, he turned to Iinchou to asked for details about the initiation thing that will happen later.

"How am I going to show my Alice?"

"You said that you have the Animal Pheromone Alice, right?" Iinchou looked deep in thought as he asked this.

"Yes." Ruka responded with a hint of worry lacing his voice. _Is there something wrong with his Alice?_

"The Academy has a barn where they kept the animals . . ." Iinchou trailed off, letting him guess the next. "It was for the Middle School students of Animal Club, I think. . ."

 _Really?_ Ruka's eyes almost sparkled in thought. _Ah_. _A place full of animals. . ._ He restrained himself from showing it though. Instead, he kept a calm face.

"So," He started. "We'll be going to that barn and I'll be showing you my Alice, is that it?"

"That's right." Iinchou nodded.

"Ah!" Ruka reacted as if remembering something. "Will all of our classmate come and watch?" He asked worriedly. He suddenly remembered the _effects_ of his Alice to him. He'll die from shame if all of them saw him using his Alice.

Don't get him wrong. He likes his Alice. He really do. Still, it didn't make it even less embarrassing for him.

"Don't worry, Nogi-kun." Iinchou assured him. He probably thought that it was just some nerves. He's not exactly wrong though but Ruka bets that the reasoning behind it that Iinchou is thinking differs from the actual reason. "As always, it will only be me, Yukihira-chan, Hyuuga-kun, and Narumi-sensei."

Ruka already expected that Iinchou would come as he is the class representative. He also expected the two masked students, as they seem like the _ruler_ or something of their classroom and the others really held them in a high regard. He was surprised that a teacher will be there too, though.

"Narumi-sensei will be there too?" He queried, surprise evident in his voice. He thought that it was just them and there will be no teachers involved. _What if they kicked me out or something?_ He bit his lip at that thought.

Now, he's really nervous.

"This initiation will determine your star ranking. Narumi-sensei will be watching so he can decide on yours." Iinchou answered.

"Star ranking?"

"The Star ranking is the evaluation system that the academy uses to determine our Alice levels. There are four levels, which are indicated by the number of gold stars." Iinchou patiently explained.

"Starting from top down, _Triple_ with three stars, followed by _Double_ , and _Single._ While there are also circumstances that an Alice will have no stars, it's mainly reserved for very small children."

"Furthermore, there is a superior level called _Special_. It's reserved for the genius of geniuses and is extremely rare. They are all admired by all Alices."

Ruka suddenly remembered his two mysterious classmates. _Yukihira-san and Hyuuga-san were both Special Star students, were they not? Amazing!_

"In addition, the kind of treatment you'll receive at school and in the dorm will depend on your Star ranking." Iinchou added.

Ruka listened carefully at the explanation. It seemed like there are still many things that he do not know, it's understandable though, it was only his first day here.

 **XxX**

[Somewhere in the Middle School Division]

A guy wearing a _chicken-designed_ hat frowned as he kept on searching for something. When he do not find it, he turned his attention to another guy, but this one's wearing a _cow-designed_ hat.

"Hey, have you seen where the giant chick went?" He asked, his hands were holding a trolly full of pellets for the chick.

The cow-wearer answered, a bit confused. "Isn't he in his nest in the Northern Woods as usual?"

"But he wasn't there." The chicken-wearer insisted. "I checked there first. It's hard to believe that he'd wake up before it's time for his meal. He makes a racket until he gets his food."

"That's troublesome." The other commented.

 **XxX**

[Somewhere in the Northern Woods]

 _Food! Food! Gimme some food! I'm hungry!_ Were the giant chick's thoughts as he kept wandering around the forest, searching for some food.

Giant is definitely the right word to describe the chick. He's the same height of the buildings here, if not taller than that. Just imagine if he grows up, the whole academy may went into _ruins_.

 _Troublesome, indeed._

 **XxX**

Ruka straightened his back as he suddenly heard something. He couldn't hear it clearly so he deduced that the sound must be quite a distance from their classroom.

"Nogi-kun? Is something wrong?" Iinchou asked worriedly.

"It's. . ." He started but then widened his eyes. He stood up immediately and bolted towards the door.

"Nogi-kun!" Iinchou followed after him, narrowly avoiding Narumi-sensei who was about to open the door. _Oh no. It must be the time for the initiation!_

 _No matter._ He kept on following Ruka who was running straight to the Northern Woods.

"Wait, Nogi-kun!" He called out. Fortunately for him, Ruka stopped in his tracks. _Thank Kami-sama._ Iinchou thought as he panted quite a bit.

He looked around and found out why Ruka finally stopped. There was a giant chick in front of them. _It's enormous!_ Iinchou could feel his mouth gaping from shock.

"Ara, Piyo-chan has great timing, hm?" He turned around and find their homeroom teacher, smiling cheerfully at him. He must have followed them here.

 _Who's Piyo-chan?_ Iinchou suddenly thought. _Ah, no. Nevermind that! Nogi-kun is in trouble!_

"Sensei! What can we do with the chick?" He asked, worried for Nogi-kun. His worry was justified. After all, the chick could just eat the whole of them, body and all. Now, that's one way to die.

Narumi merely waved his concern off. "Ruka-kun can handle himself. Besides, it's a perfect time for Ruka-kun to show his Alice, don't you think?"

Iinchou's face relaxed at that statement. Ah, that's right. _That's right! Nogi-kun has the Animal Pheromone Alice!_

They both turned to watch what will happen.

 **XxX**

Ruka could feel his face softened at the sight of the giant chick. He must be the one that he heard wailing earlier, wanting some food. The chick also stopped his crying and turned at him with a cute expression.

 _It was so big! So soft! So fluffy!_

 _Uwaaah!_

It was like everything was in slow motion. They were the only two that matters.

He kept on hugging the chick with a blissful smile in his face. _Ah! This is heaven~_

 _Piyo-chan is sooo cute! Waaah!_ Those were the only thing that was on his mind.

It went on for hours when in actuality, it went on for a few minutes only.

Sadly, all things must come to an end. Two middle schoolers took the giant chick away, saying that they'll be putting him back in his nest, and that they're sorry for the inconvenience.

 _What inconvenience? Noooo! Piyo-chan!_ Ruka thought as they took Piyo-chan away.

He cried out dramatically which shocked the people watching into silence.

Ruka finally came to his senses when he couldn't see Piyo-chan anymore. He was suddenly aware that he's in public and there may be _someone_ watching him!

He looked around and find not one but _two_ people standing a few feet away, behind him. _Narumi-sensei and Iinchou!_ Ruka thought in horror.

The two were clearly shocked at what just happened. Iinchou seems stoned and gaping at what he saw while Narumi-sensei is grinning widely at him.

"Aww," Their sensei gushed. "Your Alice is very cute, Ruka-kun!" He complimented, even patting Ruka's head.

At that, Ruka's face flushed. _Ahh! Don't remind me!_

"Don't worry, Nogi-kun." He heard Iinchou said. "It was. . . interesting." Ruka's face flushed even more at those words. He was pretty sure that it was not the word that Iinchou wants to say.

Suddenly, they all heard someone giggling. It was warm and angelic. They all looked around, looking for the source of the sound.

Until, two person jumped down from a tree. They were very recognizable. The masks they're wearing gave the identity of the two. A hand was stretched to Yukihira's mouth, as if stifling her giggles.

 _Hyuuga-san and Yukihira-san saw that too!?_ Ruka frantically thought. His face now resembled a tomato because of the embarrassment that he felt.

 _This. Is. The. Worst!_

 **XxX**

BONUS:

A certain someone picked up a picture off a study table. It depicts a blond boy with a blissful expression on his face while hugging an enormous chick.

That someone smiled in amusement and a fond look crosses her face. She laid down the picture beside the others which also depicts the same content.

 _I'm going to be rich!_

 **XxX**

 **End of 04: Animal Pheromone**

 **XxX**

 **A/N:** As you've read, the initiation part will be used to determine Ruka's stars. I don't really have any idea how to resolve that part but I suddenly thought about Mikan's initiation. And I think it came out well. At least I hope so. *sheepish laugh*

Aside from that, I'm also going to explain the shortness of each chapter, so far I'm making it at least 1000 words each except for the Prologue. I'm not that good with English since it is not my first language. I'm trying, though. Anyway, it's longer than usual so I hope you guys like it!

Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and alerts!

And . . .

Please leave a review! I like to read what you guys thought of this story!

 **Next Chapter:** 05: Stars and Partners


	6. 05

**Disclaimer:** Nope! I do not own Gakuen Alice.

 **Warnings:** AU, Out of Character, wrong grammars, unbeta'd

 **Replies:**

 **Animelover1396:** Aww, thank you! *smiles*

 **BlackZ3r0:** Mikan's personality will be a bit different than canon. Don't worry though! She's still the Mikan we all know and love. *grins*

 **lemonfactoryxx:** Usually though, I just write what I want to read. Does that make any sense? *laughs sheepishly* But I also take in consideration all of your reviews! And thank you! I hope you guys will like this chapter!

 **Nicole aka The AnimeLover:** Oh my goooosh! *squeals* Thank you for your kind words! I really really appreciate it! I hope you will like this chapter!!

Here's the 5th chapter! Enjoy!

 **XxXxX**

 **05: Stars and Partners**

 **XxXxX**

The room he was in was just the right size for him. It was a medium-sized room and has everything that he needs. It has a double bed, a desk, a dresser, and a bookshelf. It even has its own bathroom.

Just a few hours ago, Narumi-sensei personally send him to this room and told him that it will be his from now on. He also gave him two tiny gold stars and said that it would be his rank from now on. A two star, which is already good enough for him.

Hearing that, he immediately gave his thanks and bolted straight to his room, shutting the door in the process. Personally, if he can shut the door forever, that'll be better.

He almost died from shame and truly don't want to remember what happened earlier.

How could he face Iinchou?! Moreover, the only two Special Stars of the Elementary Division?! How about Narumi-sensei?! Just how?! He wanted to slam himself on the wall just from thinking about the recent events.

Thinking about it, he do not even want to step out of his room _ever_. He sighed heavily. If only he could really do that.

He lied down the bed and brought his arm to hide his face.

At least, they were the only ones who saw him acting like that. It was a good thing, right? It's not like they'll spread the news. He pondered.

Iinchou seems kind so he probably wouldn't tell on him. While Hyuuga-san and Yukihira-san... well, they're not the kind of people who would do that, or so he hopes. And besides, their classmates were avoiding them anyway because they're a bit scary. Not that he could blame them, those two were so mysterious. While the only problem is Narumi-sensei...

Just thinking about the practically sparkling man earlier, Ruka sweatdropped. Their sensei smiled, squealed, and gushed enthusiastically about Ruka-kun's adorable Alice. _And he just wouldn't stop..._

All the way to his room, all he heard about was _how cute his Alice is_ and _how adorable he was with Piyo-chan..._

Yeah. Practically, Narumi-sensei just recalled the very thing he wanted to forget.

Maybe he should consider staying in his room all day tomorrow...

 **XxXxX**

Ruka hesitated. His left hand grasped the doorknob but he didn't turn it. _Should I go in? Or maybe not? Should I just stay in my room all day? What if they already know about my Alice? What should I do...?_

"What are you doing?" A cold voice muted out his thoughts.

Ruka was surprised but he immediately brightened. He turned around to face her. After all, it's...

"Hotaru." He smiled.

Hotaru Imai, the Ice Queen herself, stood in front of him, looking unimpressed as ever with an icy aura around her. Her amethyst eyes looked coldly at him and her expressionless face revealed nothing. She just stood silently, waiting for an answer.

Ruka blushed. "Oh..." He probably looked like an idiot, concealing the door just now. But how could he admit to Hotaru of all people the happenings yesterday? He'd probably kill himself before that happens. The last thing he needs is for Hotaru to gain another thing to blackmail him with.

Just remembering the times that he's been blackmailed by Hotaru sends a shiver down his spine. He truly do not want to experience it again. Aside from being blackmailed, she even managed to turn him into a business. Yep. A talking, walking, Alice of a business.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous," he stammered out. He even smiled a bit nervously to fool her. But who does he think she is? She's his stoic and observant best friend. What could actually fool her? In reality, he's only fooling himself.

Her lips slightly frowned as her brows furrowed a bit. Not that it could be seen by anyone though. "About what?" She queried stoically.

As much as Ruka dreaded their topic, he was glad that Hotaru's talking to him. It was like his existence was finally been acknowledged by her. He really missed talking to her, albeit most of it were one-sided.

He scratched the back of his head. "...just classes and all." He managed to grin sheepishly.

"Hn." She nodded in acknowledgement.

After that, she passed by him and entered their classroom. Ruka hesitatingly followed behind. He guessed that they were okay now and with that, he'll have no problems in approaching her in the future. Although, you can never tell with Hotaru. He just prays that she'll never use the Baka Gun on him.

And Kami-sama! He almost forgets his other problem.

He merely bit his lip and expect the worst.

 **XxXxX**

 _It was normal._ Ruka thought. No one looked funnily at him or smiled teasingly at him. They greeted him a 'good morning' and that's it.

He was even expecting the worst! Thank Kami-sama it didn't happen. He sighed in relief.

He already knew that Iinchou, Yukihira-san, and Hyuuga-san would not tell what happened to their classmates. They were not that kind of people, after all. He wasn't that sure with their homeroom teacher though. But it seems that, he also didn't tell his Alice to other which is really surprising actually.

He does not have anything to be worried at, in the end. It was a huge relief for him.

The door was carelessly opened and a loud 'bang' was heard.

"Good morning, my beautiful students~" Narumi-sensei singsonged.

He strutted at the front like a freaking model in a runway, wearing a formal white blouse and trousers. Seems normal enough until you'll spot the bright pink furry scarf around his neck. No, actually, it is the first thing that you'll see when you look at him. With how bright the thing is, it's no wonder.

 _Narumi-sensei's style is... interesting, for a lack of better term._ Ruka sweatdropped.

"I have an announcement!" Their sensei sang. "Ruka-kun is now a two star student due to his Animal Pheromone Alice."

Ruka resisted the urge to slammed his head towards his desk but he could not resist the shivers that went down his spine as the girls in his class looked towards him like a predator eyeing its prey.

 _I spoke too soon._ Ruka internally groaned.

"...and his partner's going to be..."

With that statement, the eyes of his fangirls glinted and some were even shouting that their teacher should pick her.

Ruka's eyes widen in fear. _Please let it be Hotaru or Iinchou or anybody who is not a fangirl of his. Please Kami-sama._ He internally begged.

"...Hyuuga-kun!"

 **XxXxX**

 **A/N:** Yep. A cliffhanger. I'm so evil, aren't I? Mwahahaha. I know! I know! It's been months since I've updated yet I still have the nerve to end the chapter in this way. *sweatdrops* I'm so sorryyyy!

Look out for the next update! It's on the next weekend.

Please leave your reviews! I really like to read what you've thought of this story! And as always, thank you for those who added this story to their favorites and alerts!


	7. 06

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot. Nothing more, nothing less. ;)

 **Warnings:** AU, OOC, wrong grammars, unbeta'd

 **Replies:**

 **Nicole aka The AnimeLover:** I thought so too! *sweatdrops* I actually planned to make Mikan as Ruka's partner, but then I suddenly changed my mind lol. Aaaand you guessed it right, that's a part of my plan. *winks* Their reactions, on the other hand, well you'll see it this chapter. I made it longer than usual! I hope you guys will like it! Thank you for the review~!

 **NOTE: **As usual, thank you for those who added this story to their favorites and alerts! I hope you guys will like this chapter! And don't forget to leave your review, pleaseeee.

 **XxXxX**

06: Mikan Yukihira

 **XxXxX**

"Hyuuga-kun!"

Ruka blinked. He heard that correctly right? Like Narumi-sensei just said that Natsume Hyuuga-san would be his partner?

 _The_ Natsume Hyuuga who is one of the only two Special Stars in the Elementary Division?

 _The_ Natsume Hyuuga who wears a black cat mask?

 _The_ Natsume Hyuuga with his cold voice and terrifying aura?

Ruka didn't know whether he'll be happy that it was not one of his fangirls, amazed because wow, that's Natsume Hyuuga and he is _his_ partner, or be terrified because his partner is _Natsume Hyuuga_. He does not even know what that means because his mind is a swirl of emotions right now.

He was quite hurt, actually. He had this tiny hope that maybe their sensei will pair him with his childhood friend, the Ice Queen herself.

"See 'ya, my lovelies!" With a dramatic wink and flying kiss, Narumi-sensei left, leaving the rest of the class in a state of confusion.

Truthfully, Ruka was glad that his partner isn't in the room right now. He didn't know where he is and how he will react.

But first things first, what is a partner for anyway?

"Ne, Iinchou," Ruka turned to Yuu who is just behind his seat. "What does a partner do?"

Iinchou adjusted his rounded spectacles before smiling, "Every one who is still new at the academy will get their own partner. The partners would be the one who will explain everything about the school. Basically, they'll be your guide to familiarize the ropes in this place.

"I wonder why Narumi-sensei made Hyuuga-kun as your partner though," He lightly shook his head and ended his explanation with a small smile.

Ruka couldn't agree more. He also questioned their teacher in his mind. He suddenly remembered a someone—a certain someone who is always by his partner's side.

"But wait," He frowned slightly. "Isn't Yukihira-san, Hyuuga-san's partner?"

They were always together, as far as he could tell. They were both not here in the classroom which further proves his point.

Iinchou shook his head in response. "That can't be possible. The two of them arrived in the academy at the same time."

Ruka's eyes widened at that fact. So, they were friends? Childhood friends, even? Just like Hotaru and him, then.

All of a sudden, he witnessed an unusual scene, even for an Alice like them.

A figure from the outside opened the window at the back. Simply sliding it, that someone gracefully jumped up over the ledge, smoothly landing in the floor. She—and yes, it's a she—didn't even seem flustered at what she did, hinting that she may had done it many times before.

Ruka was dumbstruck. He's dumbfounded. He's... horrified. Their room is located in the _second_ floor. Second! And moreover, she's a girl the same age as him!

His eyes squinted when he realized that he didn't even know the girl. She doesn't seem to be here yesterday.

Iinchou noticed his surprised reaction and also turned around. When he saw who it was, he finally understood. Nogi-kun probably witnessed Yukihira-chan's habit of using the window instead of the door. He suspects that that particular trait came from Hyuuga-kun as he's the more carefree of the two.

"Oh, Ohayou Yukihira-chan," Iinchou greeted her like it was a normal thing to see someone appear outside the window, in a second floor no less. In here, it probably is.

Once again, Ruka had one of the biggest shock in his life. So it was actually Yukihira-san! And she's not wearing the mask anymore!

His eyes immediately closed in her appearance. This is his first time in seeing her, after all.

As far as he could tell, Yukihira-san has a face that is just the opposite of her personality.

Her auburn tresses were let down, and it has a slight wave that just brush past her shoulders. Her heart-shaped face were gentle and just screams of a soft yet authoritative vibe—like an angel or a princess. But the most prominent feature of her would be the eyes. Encased with long eyelashes were two doe-like orbs swirling in colors: honey, amber, chocolate, and some hint of gold.

She's wearing the standard uniform, although for some reason, she's adorning a black pair of tights instead of a knee-length socks.

She's pretty. Ruka admitted. Very pretty for a ten-year-old. She'll definitely be more beautiful as she grows up. His face blushed at the thought.

Ruka expected that she wouldn't greet Iinchou back. The most that he expects would be that she'll just nod like what she'd done yesterday.

That's why he was so surprised to see her lips forming a small smile. "Ohayou, Iinchou," She'd greeted.

Her eyes caught him looking at her. He immediately retracted his gaze.

Mikan merely tilted her head in response, a slight frown marring her innocent face as if thinking about something. "You're the transferee, right?" She finally said, curious eyes fixated on him.

Ruka swallowed. "Y-Yes, I am." His hands went to pet the bunny in his arms, if only to calm his nerves.

"You're... Ruka Nogi. You have the Animal Pheromone Alice. May I call you, Ruka?" Her honey-brown eyes went to Usagi, the bunny in his arms and then she squealed. "No, wait, you're Ruka-pyon from now on!" She smiled.

He was stunned. He honestly did _not_ expect that. Just... what is happening, really? Yukihira-san is mysterious and cold, basically not cheery and giggly like she was today.

 _Ruka-pyon._ The nickname made him flushed. It was too girly for his taste. He was already made fun of his slightly feminine face, no need to add a girly nickname on top of that too. But what could he do? He could not exactly refuse her. He was too scared to try.

After all, his two star rank pales in comparison to her special star rank. And as much as possible, he do not want to be anyone's enemies. Especially not his partner's childhood friend. He wanted to try to get along with the guy, and he'll start by pleasing his partner's friend (even if that means being called Ruka-pyon for the rest of his life).

"By the way Yukihira-chan," Iinchou suddenly said which brought their attention on him. "Did you hear the announcement earlier?"

Mikan cocked her head slightly, a curious look in her face. "Announcement?" She hummed thoughtfully. "About what?" There's just something in her voice that makes him think of something sweet. Like honey, for example.

"Nogi-kun, here." Iinchou gestured at him. "He is now a two-star student. And—"

"Wow! Really?! Congratulations, Ruka-pyon!"

"..." Ruka merely smiled in thanks, with a light blush in his cheeks. _That Ruka-pyon though..._

Iinchou continued. "—his partner's going to be—"

"Oh! Oh! Let me guess! Let me guess! Is it you, Iinchou?" Mikan chirped, clapping her hands excitedly.

"No, I'm not." Iinchou shook his head with an amused smile.

"Hmm." She hummed thoughtfully. "Is it Koko-kun? Anna-chan? Nonoko-chan?" She listed the names using her hands.

Iinchou chuckled lightly. "No."

Meanwhile, Ruka was confused. What happened to the Yukihira-san he met yesterday? It's like her personality just went three-hundred and sixty degrees. She's the opposite today! You know what, he was seriously pondering if she has a split personality.

"Oh," Mikan blinked. "Is it Hotaru-chan, then? Oh wait, that's not possible. Hmm..." She trailed off.

Ruka perked up at the mention of his childhood friend's name. _Hotaru-chan?_ Are the two of them close? Well, if you think about it, since Yukihira-chan has her cold personality too, she may have even been Hotaru's twin sister at those times minus the blackmailing part.

"Wait," She gasped. "Is it me?! I'm Ruka-pyon's partner?!" Her eyes widened in panic which made Ruka confused even more.

"No, it is not you, Yukihira-chan." Iinchou answered which made her sighed in relief. She murmured something to herself.

"So who is it then?" She wondered out loud, an expectant gaze turned towards Iinchou.

"It's Hyuuga-kun, Yukihira-chan." Iinchou answered.

Mikan blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Then, her eyes widened. "Natsume is Ruka-pyon's... partner?" She asked hesitatingly.

Iinchou nodded in response.

Ruka raised a brow at her reaction. Is it bad if he is Hyuuga-san's partner? Now, he's nervous.

Mikan sighed. "I'll go talk to him. I hope he still haven't heard about it or else, he'll burn sensei again." She frowned.

Ruka's jaw dropped. _What?! Burn their sensei? Again?! AGAIN?! You mean to say, he'd already done it?!_

Before he or Iinchou could react, Mikan already turned around and opened the window. And just like what she'd done earlier, she jumped.

SHE FREAKING JUMPED! From a _SECOND FLOOR_ no less! Really, what's with that?!

Is he the only one sane enough to think that it's not normal for people to suddenly jumped out a window?! The others didn't even blinked an eye!

And that's how he met and know that Mikan Yukihira is really an enigma.

 **XxXxX**

To be continued...

 **XxXxX**


	8. 07

**Note: **Yay! Thank you for those who added this story to their favorites and alerts! Here is the seventh chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, please.

 **Disclaimer:** Uhm? Do I really need to do this? *sweatdrops* Obviously, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

 **Warnings: **AU, OOC, wrong grammars, unbeta'd

 **Replies:**

 **Air High:** Oh thank youuu! I'm so glad you like how I portray Mikan's personality!! *grins*

 **Nicole aka TheAnimeLover:** Wooow! First off, thank you for the long review! As for the answers to the questions, you'll just have to wait and see. *winks* It'll all be revealed in due time. Thank you so much for your kind words! I really really appreciate it. *squeals*

 **BlackZ3r0:** Is it really addicting? Thank youuuu! Here is your dose for today, then! *laughs*

 **XxXxX**

 _07: Ruka's Partner_

 **XxXxX**

 _Yukihira-san...huh..._ Ruka mindfully thought.

The classes already ended and he do not want to go back to his room yet, so he decided to take a walk.

He was just roaming around the grounds of their room's building, never really having a certain destination. Carefully threading the way as to make sure that he was not being followed by anyone, especially a _fangirl_ one. Ruka shivered, just from thinking about that possibility.

 _They're pretty dangerous._ He would know. After all, it was just like in his last school. It's practically the reason why Hotaru is his only friend. The girls were just obsessed with him or more likely, his looks. Meanwhile, the boys were jealous of him and sometimes, they even made fun of his slightly feminine features.

It was not fair. He didn't ask to be born like this. It wasn't his fault. Still, why can't they just act normal around him?

Only Hotaru were the _normal_ for him. She treated him like he's just a normal human being. Not so normal now, he supposed. They were both an Alice which is the opposite of the word "ordinary".

And at the top of the list of the not-so-normal-people he know, it would be without a doubt, Mikan Yukihira-san.

Although Hotaru is the second, Yukihira-san definitely beat her by a landslide. Even for an Alice like them, she was and still is, extra-ordinary. There's no other word for it. If not a little insane...

Insane is a bit of a strong word... Maybe, a little crazy? Yeah, that's it.

Yukihira-san may have a few screws loose in the head.

Ruka immediately felt guilty at the idea. Here he was, calling someone in his mind, crazy. Maybe he's the crazy one.

But can you blame him? It is certainly **not** normal for a _ten-year-old_ student to suddenly _jumped_ out a _window_ from a _second floor_ no less, so the said student can enter their classroom and likewise, go outside.

What's the purpose of the door in the first place if she's not even using it?

She's really mysterious. Ruka concluded. He really doesn't know what to make of her, and that makes her terrifying for him. She seems to be a cheerful and kind-hearted girl earlier. As far as he could tell, she was not faking any of it either. She's genuine and yet... He sighed.

It's just... He cannot put it into words. There's just something about her that made him uneasy. He feels like she's hiding something big.

What's more...

His mind suddenly flew to a certain someone's childhood friend. His partner, to be exact.

Meeting Yukihira-san earlier erased a bit of his worries in meeting him. Although Yukihira-san seems to be cold and quiet at first, she was actually a warm-hearted person. Maybe Hyuuga-san is the same?

At least, he hope so.

He scares him. Ruka reluctantly admitted. When Yukihira-san has that mysterious aura around her, Hyuuga-san has that _terrifying_ aura that spreads around him.

He's being silly, isn't he? Hyuuga-san is only a ten-year-old child like him and yet he's afraid of him.

Hyuuga-san has that aura. That power to instill fear in everyone he meets. The authority to command with just his mere presence alone.

Ruka stopped beside a large cherry blossom tree that is in full bloom. He took a seat, leaning his back against the wide trunk.

Oh well. Even though Hyuuga-san's a bit scary, he hopes that he'll be able to get along with him.

 _He's not that bad, I think._ He mused. After all... Hyuuga-san is friends with Yukihira-san! A guy like him won't probably be friends with a cheerful girl like her if that's really the case, right?

A few memories suddenly came into his mind.

 **XxXxX**

 _As he looked around, he caught sight of two person in the sakura tree at the front of a building. They were in a uniform like his, but one was obviously a girl. They looked like they're resting. Sleeping, even. Well, Ruka can't know for sure._

 _Why?_

 _Well, it's because of their masks. Masks that cover their whole face. The boy, the same age as him he presumed, was sitting and leaning his back to the tree. He's wearing a black cat mask, but he could tell that the boy had messy raven hair._

 _Ruka's gaze went to the other, the girl. She was lying her head to the boy's lap. Her auburn hair splayed out messily around her. A white cat mask hid her face from the view._

 _There was something peaceful and melancholy in the scene. He thought as he looked on the boy's hands that was holding a lock of an auburn hair, the boy's coat was used to cover the girl's short skirt._

 **XxXxX**

 _He gazed at the pair again. Only to find them, sleeping. Based from their position, it looks like they're sleeping. Yukihira leaned on Hyuuga's shoulder while Hyuuga leaned on her head. He merely presumed as no one can say for sure if they're sleeping because of the mask that covers their whole face._

 **XxXxX**

 _Suddenly, they all heard someone giggling. It was warm and angelic. They all looked around, looking for the source of the sound._

 _Until, two person jumped down from a tree. They were very recognizable. The masks they're wearing gave the identity of the two. A hand was stretched to Yukihira's mouth, as if stifling her giggles._

 _Hyuuga-san and Yukihira-san saw that too!? Ruka frantically thought. His face now resembled a tomato because of the embarrassment he felt._

 **XxXxX**

Or maybe not...?

He's cold to the rest of the world, with Yukihira-san being the only exception. He barely speaks too and he's just basically a walking block of ice.

He's worst than Hotaru when it comes to iciness and _that's_ saying something.

Ruka sighed in exasperation, a bit tired from his messy thoughts. He closed his eyes, finding comfort in the peaceful atmosphere, fully relaxing himself.

 _I'm sure I'll meet him soon, with him being my partner and all._ He thought for the last time before succumbing to a light sleep.

Little did he know that his wish will be granted sooner than he thinks.

Because...

Twenty feet away from his resting place and deeper into the academy's lush forest, a young boy can be seen.

He was walking slowly, as if every step pained him. He was wearing the elementary school division uniform, and it was noticeably ragged and bloodied.

"Shit! That idiot girl will nag at me again," he muttered, coughing behind a palm.

"Damn." His breathing became heavier.

His hand went back in clutching an arm against his chest. Meanwhile, his wounded arm was holding a tattered mask of a black cat.

 **XxXxX**

 _To be continued..._

 **XxXxX**


End file.
